At World's End my way :
by HallieElizabeth1015
Summary: I know everybody has heard the spoilers about the season 2 finale.. so i took some of the spoilers and put them into a story.. and ended it the way it should end.. but most likely won't!


Disclaimer: I don't own Greek or any of its characters.. otherwise Cappie and Casey would be together!

ohhhh, and a song that reallyyyy describes their relationship is "before the storm" by miley cyrus and nick jonas! havee a listen!

ohhh, and the beginning is taken from a spoiler video I saw on youtube.. well its kinda tweeked a bit cause i didn't feel like copying it verbatim.

* * *

I was a woman on a mission walking through the KT house. I looked everywhere but there was no sign of him. i spotted a familiar face in the crowd, Beaver.

"Beav, is Cappie around?" i asked.

"Yeah, i think i saw him over there' he replied.

I walked in that direction and spotted him. I smoothly pushed him into a closet.

He gave me a very confused look and i remembered the time when we were in this same posistion and what he said to me.

"You've been avoiding me" i say.

I looked at him, waiting for him to say something. But when he didn't i kissed him. It felt so good to kiss him again. His kisses have always been magical to me.

He kissed me back at first but then he pushed me off.

"What are you doing?" he asks confused.

"Wait. Something happened. I almost died.. because of that manhole" i say smiling at the last part.

Cappie laughs and i realize how much i love his laugh, how much i love making him laugh, and of course how much he makes me laugh.

"I know, its a funny word" i say smiling, almost forgetting what has to be said.

"But almost dying in that man hole made me realize that i could die at any time.. i could slip in the shower.. and" i said before taking a deep breathe and continuing "I've been waiting all this time to feel the way with Max that I've always felt with you. And.. if its the end of the world, I wanna be with you".

I looked into his beautiful blue eyes to see his reaction. It was torn, the one i knew I'd had on my face many times before.

"Casey.." he said.

"Cappie, please just tell me what you're thinking.. I know I've messed it up so many times before.. but I" I started.

"But what Casey.. what about all that stuff you told me when we were studying.. that you found someone who was perfect for you and that i should move on and find someone for myself! That it was just old habit." he said emotionally.

"I didn't mean all of that. I've been spending all of my time trying to tell myself that Max was what I wanted.. the same way I did with Evan.. and I never did that with you. With you, I was just happy." I replied.

"Obviously you weren't happy cause you left me for Evan." he said, and i could tell he'd wanted to say it for a long time.

"I was just hurt.. how do you think i was supposed to feel! You stood me up for a night that was really important for me, and Evan was just there for me! You stood me up alot for your brothers if I remember correctly!" I say.

"Well I was young and stupid. But you knew I loved you with everything I had.. and I thought you loved me that much too. But you left me, and what was with all the torture through these years Casey! Kissing your multiple guys in front of me! Did you not think that would hurt me."

"Of course I loved you.. what do you think I'm trying to tell you now! and.. I.. I don't know."

"What you're trying to tell me now is that you're getting bored with another guy now.. and I'm always the one you come crawling back to. And then tomorrow.. tomorrow you'll be back with Max. I'm not stupid, I know the routine." he said angrily.

"Cappie, I never meant to do that!" I whisper, thinking of all the times I had done that to him.. and how it hurt when I'd seen him kiss other girls.

"Yes, you did. You're Casey Cartwright.. you have every move planned"

"Not anymore. Cap, I'm a mess.. ever since the fight.. all i do is think about you.."

"You only think you do Casey, you just miss our friendship."

"No, I miss having fun.. laughing till our stomachs hurt, eating pie, protesting protest, and just being with you. I thought i needed security and plans but now I know security and plans mean nothing if I'm not with you. Cap, I love you. I'm not messing with you this time. I.. I don't wanna be with anybody else. You're my forever.. If I haven't already screwed that up" I say, tears pouring down my cheeks.

"Casey, you have to know I love you too. More then anything.. I'm gunna even go as far as you top the alcohol" he said cracking a grin.

"So, do you think we can.. try it again?" I ask him hopefully.

He smiled and pulled me in for a slow passionate kiss.

And finally I felt secure.. and I had plans, to be with him.

* * *

Okay, well i know i have no writing ability.. hahha, but nobody was writing a story about the thoughts i was having about the greek finale spoilers! So i took it into my own hands. Like seriously, this show is making me nuts. Everytime I watch the clip of where she tells Cappie.. I just wanna scream. I'm still holding out that the spoiler will be fake and just a good way to make the outcome more of a suprise.

Like really, when I see their scenes and know they aren't together it kinda makes me wanna throw the tv! am i the only one?

I know the show is building up.. but seriously, its been freaking built up enough and now its just starting to get annoying.

but anyways, review on the story or ideas about the finale! thanks!


End file.
